


Fight Song

by JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox/pseuds/JaymiReignsAmbroseRollins3xox
Summary: Jared's depression kicks in and Jensen helps him through it. Inspired by Rachel Platten's fight song (I changed the chorus slightly)





	

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion 

Jared felt tiny. His depression had kicked in in the middle of con of all things. He felt like he was standing in the middle of the ocean drowning being pulled down by the waves around him. He began to panic. He hears Jensen's voice and begins to calm. Begins to ground. He could do this. He may of only had one match but he could make a damn big explosion. He makes it through the rest of the con. He gets of stage before the others and begins pacing around. 

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time? 

There’s so many things going on his head. He wants to scream them loud from the roof tops and make sure everyone can hear him. His pace quickens. He needs Jensen. As if reading his mind Jensen rounds the corner his smile dropping when he see's the sate Jared is in. He goes over to pulling him close immediately knowing what was happening. And whispers in his ear: 

This is our fight song  
Take back our life song  
Prove your alright song  
Our power's turned on  
Starting right now we'll be strong  
I'll play our fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us 

Jensen leads Jared out to the car and drives them back to the hotel.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe 

Jensen lays himself and Jared down on the bed pulling him close he eventually falls asleep but Jared doesnt. He cant theres so much going on in his head still. Is he going to lose friends like last time? Will he bounce back this time? He cant do this. His in too deep. Yes he can. Yes he can. Because he believes he will. Theres still a small fire burning inside of him. Jensen wakes up and relizes Jared is still awake. So he whispers in his ear 

This is our fight song  
Take back our life song  
Prove your alright song  
Our power's turned on  
Starting right now we'll be strong  
I'll play our fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause we've still got a lot of fight left in us 

And in that moment Jared relizes it he will and can bounce back this time because he has Jensen. And all the time he has Jensen he still has fight left him. He rolls over on to his side to face Jensen and whispers 

I've still got a lot of fight left in me


End file.
